


Standing at the Edge of the Earth

by Destany_Mitchell



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Season/Series 04, Spoilers, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destany_Mitchell/pseuds/Destany_Mitchell
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4 FINALE!  Summary inside.  This is an alternate/extended ending to what we were given.   Fic is titled after a song with the same title by Blessid Union of Souls (seriously, listen to it!)





	Standing at the Edge of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I did this to myself, but ironically, this winter, I had started writing an introspective fic about something that had always rang in the back of my mind. Words that Amenadiel spoke in the Pilot Episode. "Where do all they all go?" meaning the demons and lost souls and Lucifer's abdication of his throne? Ironically, I had started writing it but had lost track of time and hadn't finished it. And then I binged watched Season 4 and it just ... fit. So I tweaked and this was the result.

He hadn't meant for it to go this far. 

When she had showed up at the penthouse, he meant to tell her he was leaving.  To say goodbye and to ... to give her closure before he left her life.  He owed her that.  He owed her that and so much more.  She was his everything.  He wasn't sure what he was going to do without her but he knew he had to do this ... there was no other way.

But his Detective ... oh his beautiful, wonderful Detective had derailed all of his plans like she was ought to do. 

When the elevator dinged and she stepped out, meeting him at the balcony doors, he had opened his mouth to tell her, to say ...

But she had had other ideas.  Before he could say two words she had launched herself at him.  Her arms were wrapped around his, her head buried in his shoulder.  She was muttering things like "you're here.  you're safe.  I love you."

Before he had processed this, she had raised her head, grabbed his face and his mouth was hers.  He remembered groaning into her lips as she tried to devour him and it was exquisite.  Her body pressed against his, the taste of her, her scent drowning all others out.  He had tried to resist, to pull away.  But then her hands were under his shirt (when had she untucked it?) and one hand was at the back of his head, stroking the fine hairs there and he couldn't ... he was lost.

Before he knew what was happening, they were tumbling onto his bed.  He didn't remember when he lost his clothes and more importantly, how hers had came off.  But that hadn't mattered for very long as their naked bodies were pressed together, hands and mouths exploring, her noises ... the noises she got out of him were things he'd never knew were possible. 

It could have been five minutes or an eternity (he really hoped it wasn't five minutes or he really needed to apologize to her) but he could have stayed in that moment forever. 

But like all things in his life, all good things had to end (and an excellent end that was) but the recent events were exhausting and his Detective had exerted herself quite well.  Before she had fallen into sleep, she had muttered one word that broke his heart.

"Stay."

He had had to swallow through the lump in his throat to agree.  He would stay the night.  He'd be there in the morning when she woke.  He'd stay in this bed with her until she decided to leave.  It was the least he could do. 

He knew he should get up, give her one last kiss, leave her the combination of his safe with all his arrangements and go before she could tempt him further (and wasn't that ironic? The Devil being tempted?) but he couldn't do it.  He wasn't strong enough.  It was hard enough already, he couldn't bear it if he didn't give her a proper goodbye.  So he'd stay.  He'd make her breakfast in the morning, he'd get his affairs in order himself.  His assets will be divided up between four trusts - one for Charlie, one for Trixie, another for Linda and Ella, and of course for Chloe.  Lux would be transferred to a holding company and its profits would end up in the trusts.  His properties would be divided up and held for investment or sold according to the market conditions and his explicit instructions for the trusts. 

All other assets would be left for Chloe.  She'd be taken care of.  He'd made sure of it.

But that didn't mean this would be easy.  The assets were the easy part.  He knew saying goodbye to her, to leave her, to never see her again, part of himself would break.  But what other place would be better for his torture than Hell?

As the night settled, he knew he should sleep, to rest.  Celestials didn't need much sleep but the next few years would be trying.  His Kingship was tenuous at best.  The Church tonight? That had been a bandaid.  The demons had it in their mind to mold their own King.  He'd have to watch his back constantly.  He'd always be fighting, but that was fine.  He welcomed the distraction.

But to close his eyes? To give in to sleep, to miss these final moments with her? He couldn't do it.  He was committing everything to memory.  The way her skin felt against his.  Her touch.  The softness of her breath against him.  The way she snuggled into his side, fully aware of what he was.  The way her hair kept tickling his nose.  No, he needed to soak this up, to commit it to memory because he'd never have _this_ again.

But as he studied her, a set of words wouldn't stop echoing in his mind and he could not understand why.  It had been almost five years since they were originally spoken.  He'd scoffed and rolled his eyes and promptly ignored the words when they were originally spoken.  Part of him understood why they'd been ringing in his ears for the last couple of days, but another part of him, didn't understand why they hadn't left.  The demons were dealt with and everything was handled.  The end of the world hadn't happened and yet ...

Any other night, he'd have gotten up, made himself a drink and gone downstairs to Lux to audit inventory or look into the distiller who wanted to make his launch party an exclusive event at Lux next month but tonight .... tonight he couldn't do anything except stay in bed.  It wasn't every night that he had the det ... _Chloe_ in his bed.  It wasn't every night that would be his last on Earth for the next century, if not more. 

_Where do you think they all go, Luci?_

The question cycled again and he let out a frustrated sigh as those words, echoed again in his mind.  Where indeed ... his mind couldn't help but answer bitterly.

He hadn't been bothered with it before.  The gates to Hell were locked.  Amenadiel and his siblings check them periodically and he had been so certain he'd be aware of the impending apocalypse if they weren't.  So why was this _still_ nagging him?  Why did he care?  Why where those words haunting him now?

_All those demons and tormented souls.  Where do you think they go?_

He could turn his back on them all.  Leave the Demons as they were.  They'd probably hold for a few years at least.  Until they got brave enough to defy him again.  But when they got the itch? When they felt he had abandoned them again? What then? 

He could fight them.  He and Maze.  His Father would probably allow his siblings to fight too.  After all, humanity was his Father's favorite playthings.  He wouldn't allow them to be slaughtered by demons.  There would be a war.  Losses would be had on all sides, but mostly, humanity would suffer the most.

He could protect Chloe.  And Trixie.  And Ella, Linda, Charlie, Maze, Amenadiel, and even Dan.  He would storm the gates of Heaven to keep them safe. 

"I would let the world burn before I would give you up," He whispered, stroking her hair and reveling in her body pressed against his.  There was no response and he continued to stroke her hair, reassuring himself that she was safe and next to him.  That his dark thoughts were not their current reality.  He was certain she had fallen back asleep when she nuzzled his shoulder before muttering "love you too" before tightening her arm around his waist and relaxing back into sleep. 

And it was then, that his dark thoughts were shoved away and he realized he couldn't go through with it.  He couldn't do that to her.  He couldn't let her live through an apocalypse and witness an end of days.  It would hurt her too much.  Maybe more than him leaving. 

He'd return to hell.  He'd reclaim his throne.  He'd keep the demons at bay and he'd punish the guilty.  He'd keep them safe.  He'd remember her, and Ella, and Linda, and Charlie ... he'd remember his little nephew who would never remember him. 

He'd give up his own happiness for them. So they'll be safe and happy and able to live their lives for as long as they could.  He'd take solace in their safety and hope that their paths never crossed again.  That when they died, they went to Heaven and their time in paradise would be better than his time there.  And maybe, one day, he could be topside again and check in on their ancestors and use whatever technology humans managed to drudge up to see how their lives turned out.  Maybe Amenadiel would visit and fill him in.  Maybe this time, Hell wouldn't be so much of a prison.  Maybe this time, he could find peace knowing his humans are safe from his destructive past. 

"But I won't," He whispered back, pressing his lips to her temple. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, this is a stand alone but I do have a Chloe follow up idea to this so we'll see if I do anything with it or if something happens.


End file.
